Shift 2: Unleashed
Shift 2 Unleashed is the sequel to Need for Speed: Shift and was released on March 29, 2011 in North America and March 31, 2011 in Europe. It is available for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. Night racing and full FIA GT licences is included as well as the integration of the Auto Log feature which first appeared in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). A small preview of the game can be seen when players first runs Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Gameplay A more realistic physics engine than seen in the first Shift is featured in this game. The rubber banding AI slammed by most critics is said to have been ironed out, while car customization became much more comprehensive. 'Race modes' Just like NFS: Shift, any race event takes place in real-life circuits. The game has a large varierty of race modes, which are shown below: *Championships (Includes the FIA GT1 World and GT3 Region championships.) *Circuit Races *Drag Races (Speedhunters Pack only) *Drift Races *Endurance Races (The difference between these and circuit races are, that the number of laps is much more higher.) *Retro Races (Events, where players get to drive cars made before the millenium only.) *Standing Mile Events (Speedhunters Pack only) *Time Attack Events (The player has to beat a set time record in a race course.) 'Customization' Players can change their car's appearance with bodykits, rims and so on. The performance tuning was greatly improved. For the first time in the Need for Speed series, players have the opportunity to perform engine swaps. It is impossible to swap engines from different car manufacturers. Car list Tracks Autolog The Autolog system was reworked and offers more features than before. Besides time records and regular statistics, players can now compare their drift angles, generated smoke and velocities. Limited Edition The Limited Edition version of Shift 2 can currently be pre-ordered. The Limited Edition gives players three exclusive cars (shown below) and additional new career events such as Old vs. New and Manufacturer Showdown. Old vs. New events involves new and old cars of the same brand/model competing each other. *2008 Alfa Romeo Giulietta QV *2007 Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 *1999 Nissan Silvia spec.R Aero (S15) DLC On 27, June 2011 it was officially announced, that both the Legends Pack and Speedhunters Pack will be downloadable for PC players. Both DLC will be available at the Origin Store on June 30th for free.Official Announcement at Needforspeed.com 'Legends Pack' Similar to Hot Pursuit (2010), EA is offering DLC to NFS players. The legends pack includes an additional career branch, a new rival, fourteen vintage race cars (shown below) and five old race courses from 1972 to 1982. By beating the new rival named Matt Powers, players will be rewarded with a modified 911 Carrera RSR. *1968 Alfa Romeo GTA 1600 *1961 Austin Mini Cooper *1973 BMW 3.0 CSL *1974 Ford Capri RS 3100 *1963 Ford Lotus Cortina *1963 Jaguar E-Type Lightweight *1971 Nissan Fairlady Z 240ZG *1969 Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R *1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 3.0 *1970 Porsche 914/6 GT *1967 Shelby Cobra 427 *1964 Shelby Daytona The DLC is available to the Playstation 3 ($ 9,90) and Xbox 360 (800 Microsoft Points) version of the game. 'Speedhunters Pack' On May 17, 2011 the Speedhunters Pack became available to PS3 ($ 9,99) and Xbox 360 (800 MS Points) gamers. It features fourteen specially tuned cars and six new tracks (shown below) by Speedhunters, that can be used in any events of the game. Other than new cars, the DLC also includes two new race modes namely Drag races and Standing Mile events. New/tuned cars *Dodge Challenger R/T *Dodge Viper GTS Twin Turbo *Mazda RX-7 FC3S *McLaren MP4-12C *Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG *Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R *Pagani Huayra *Scion tC (World Racing Pro-FWD) *Toyota Supra New tracks *Miyatomi Drag Strip *Miyatomi Mile *Aguera Drag Strip *Aguera Aerodrome *Nevada Drag Strip *Nevada Freight Yard Trivia *The name of the game derivates from Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed. It also uses similar car performance categories to that seen in that game. References Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games